Jeron Moore
Jeron Moore, né le 26 mai 1981D'après un tweet envoyé le lendemain du concert The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses du 25 mai 2013 à Paris, dans lequel il dit : « How better to celebrate my 32nd birthday than seeing the sights in Paris?? » (« Quoi de mieux pour célébrer mon 32ème anniversaire que visiter Paris ? »). La date de naissance est donc facile à déduire..., est un producteur/réalisateur américain basé à Los Angeles et qui partage son temps entre les industries du cinéma et du jeu vidéo. Formation et parcours professionnel Entre 2001 et 2002, il étudie à l'Université de Californie du Sud, à Los Angeles, où il obtient un Baccalauréat ès Arts (baccalauréat universitaire correspondant en France au niveau licence) en Cinéma & Télévision, Anglais, et Communications. Puis il étudie à l'Université d’État de Californie à Los Angeles, d'où il ressort en 2005 avec un Baccalauréat ès Arts en Production et Réalisation cinématographiques et télévisuelles.Voir son profil sur LinkedIn. Depuis, Jeron s'est impliqué dans un large spectre de contributions dans l'industrie du jeu vidéo, allant de la production vidéo à la direction musicale, en passant par la supervision et l'édition pour de multiples sociétés du secteur : Take Two Interactive, 2K Games, Human Head Studios, 3D Realms Entertainment, NC Soft, ArenaNet, Namco, Black Hole Games, etc.Voir son profil utilisateur sur Wikipédia. Il a aussi travaillé en étroite collaboration avec les compositeurs Jeremy Soule et Julian Soule, en tant que vice-président du marketing et des ventes pour leur société Artistry Entertainment. Jeron a notamment produit plus de 14 bandes originales pour Jeremy Soule : on peut citer notamment son travail dans les musiques de la franchise Guild Wars, The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind et IV: Oblivion, Dungeon Siege 2, Supreme Comander, Prey et beaucoup d'autres. Le début d'une passion thumb|Jeron et son cousin Thomas Sa passion pour The Legend of Zelda débute à l'âge de 6 ans, donc en 1987, avec le tout premier opus de la franchise, sorti la même année. Cette première expérience de Zelda, Jeron aime la raconter lors de ses interviewsCitation et image extraites (et traduit pour le texte) de l’interview de Jeron Moore par ZeldaInformer:: « Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait le premier m'intéresser à Zelda... Je dois imputer ça à mon cousin Thomas. Mes parents et moi étions allés en voiture à Oklahoma City lorsque le jeu est sorti pour la première fois. Il l'avait reçu pour Noël et était du genre "Viens ici et teste-moi ce jeu !". Bien sûr, la NES était avec la télé dans la chambre de ses parents pour qu'ils puissent garder un œil sur nous. '': ''Il avait déjà fait une grosse partie du jeu et faisait face à Ganondorf. Il s'est levé un moment et m'a laissé reprendre la partie... donc je joue au jeu, et bien sûr étant un "noob" de Zelda (pour ne pas dire 6 ou 7 ans), je meurs ! Je suis totalement fasciné par le jeu, mais je suis vite frustré et je l’éteins, puisque j’ai fini. J'étais loin de penser qu'à ce moment, il fallait rester appuyé sur le bouton RESET pour initialiser le fichier de sauvegarde [ndla : rappelons que Legend of Zelda est le premier jeu NES incluant une batterie pour sauvegarder sa progression]. Enfin bref... je l'ai pas fait... et il a perdu toute sa progression. Thomas est revenu et a failli m'assassiner. En fait, ses parents l'ont mis au coin pour ce qu'il m'a semblé être le reste de la journée, parce qu'il était juste furieux. Et bien sûr, je me sentais affreusement mal. : Et c'est... c'est comme cela que j'ai appris à jouer à Zelda. Donc je dois remercier mon cousin pour m'avoir appris comment sauvegarder ma partie. Ha ha. Je ne sais si cela répond à votre question. C'est l'un de mes plus anciens souvenirs sur Zelda, et définitivement l'un de mes préférés. » Mais Jeron a aussi grandi dans un certain amour pour les musiques orchestrales, de films et de jeux vidéo. Dès l'âge de 6 ans, il est initié par sa grande sœur à quelques albums de musique orchestrale, dont The Man from Snowy River, bande originale d'un western dramatique australien du même nom, et dont il tombe amoureux au point de le réclamer à chaque fois qu'il monte dans la voiture de sa sœur. Quelques années plus tard, cette dernière lui fait écouter une autre bande-son, celle d'Out of Africa par le compositeur John Barry, qui le captive complètement. Ces deux albums restent pour lui d'importants jalons dans son histoire personnelle.Voir l'interview de ZeldaInformer. Dans le même temps, il tombe amoureux des musiques créées par Koji Kondo pour Super Mario Bros. et Zelda, par Kinuyo Yamashita pour Castlevania, et par le grand Nobuo Uematsu pour Final Fantasy. Et cet amour n’a fait que se renforcer quand tout ce qu'il aimait de Nintendo est devenu plus grand et meilleur grâce à la Super NES. Mais d'autres franchises ont influencé sa passion pour les jeux vidéo et leurs musiques : la franchise Ultima, d'abord sur NES avec Ultima: Exodus, puis sur PC avec Ultima VII: The Black Gate, et la franchise Wing Commander, toutes des franchises de la société Origin Systems, rachetée puis dissoute par Electronic Arts. Voir plus loin dans la même interview. Contributions dans les jeux vidéo et l'univers de Zelda ''PLAY! A Video Game Symphony'' right Jeron a participé à cette série de concerts, débutée en mai 2006 et terminée en janvier 2013, mettant en scène les musiques de plusieurs grandes franchises du jeu vidéo telles que Metal Gear Solid, World of Warcraft, Final Fantasy, Halo et bien d'autres... ainsi que The Legend of Zelda. Il a servi en tant que producteur et showrunner, et a également assuré la supervision de la tournée mondiale et la production des vidéos diffusées à chaque concert pour accompagner chaque thème avec des images du jeu auquel il est associé. ''The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony'' right|200px Lorsque Jeron Moore envoie ses idées à Nintendo pour créer la tournée de concerts de The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses, le géant du jeu vidéo insiste d'abord pour qu'il produise plusieurs concerts de commémoration pour le 25ème anniversaire de la franchiseDans une interview de Jeron Moore par le site NintendoWorldReport : « I sat down and started putting all my ideas on paper, and then, you know, the bulk of his work as the musical director and arranger didn't come until much later. And by that time, we took it to Nintendo, and it transformed into what was… what everyone would know as the 25th Anniversary Symphony. Of course, Symphony of the Goddesses was this show that we had always… that we kinda brought to Nintendo first and foremost, and they wanted to do the 25th Anniversary Symphony first as a special commemorative engagement. ». C’est ainsi que nait The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony, une série de concerts produits entre janvier et octobre 2011, dans 3 villes seulement : deux concerts à Tokyo, un à Los Angeles et un à Londres. Jeron Moore est donc à l'origine du projet, et responsable de l'organisation des idées intellectuelles et de l'apport d'une structure narrative à la musique. Il a également créé tous les concepts visuels et produit/édité la majorité des éléments multimédia finaux pour le spectacle, le tout avec l'accord exprès de Nintendo. ''The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses'' C'est donc après l'avant-goût qu'a constitué The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony qu'a démarré cette tournée mondiale des concerts dédiés à la musique de Zelda. Démarrée en 2012 pour une première saison, elle se poursuit actuellement aux USA pour une deuxième saison. thumb|300px|Jeron Moore lors d’un concert de The Legend of Zelda : Symphony of the Goddesses Jeron est le producteur de la tournée, ainsi que son showrunner : il est donc présent à chaque concert, sur scène, pour en présenter le contenu aux spectateurs, parfois accompagné d'un interprète pour les pays non-anglophones. Avec plus ou moins de succès cependant, comme à Paris le 25 mai 2013, où la médiocrité de l'interprète a suscité à la fois les rires et l'exaspération de l’une ou l’autre partie du public. thumb|200px|Couverture de Twilight Symphony ''Twilight Symphony'' Article détaillé : Twilight Symphony Jeron Moore a travaillé en tant que producteur exécutif et directeur de création pour Twilight Symphony. Il est à l'origine même du projet et a guidé l'équipe de Zelda Reorchestrated pour le faire aboutir, ce qui a permis à Eric Buchholz et d'autres membres de travailler avec lui et avec Nintendo sur les concerts de Play! A Video Game Symphony, The Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony et The Legend of Zelda: Symphony of the Goddesses. Références Catégorie:Staff Nintendo